


Did you know?

by PersonyPepper



Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: Geralt spouts out monster facts when he's nervous; Jaskier loves him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898377
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	Did you know?

“You look gorgeous, today, darling!” Jaskier grins at him, pleased as he smooths his hands down the silken shirt he’s dressed Geralt in. “So pretty, don’t you think?” 

“Aghouls used to eat corpses before they got into human flesh.” The words are out of his mouth before Geralt can think, his jaw snapping shut as he stares at Jaskier with a mask of calm.

Jaskier chuckles at him, pats his chest, and mutters _ I’m sure they did _ before getting ready for the evening. 

_

“Is that your boyfriend, then?” 

“Royal wyverns are fearless and are much more aggressive than normal wyverns!” Geralt turns his face away and gulps his ale down, Jaskier trying his Melitele-damned best to keep from bursting out into laughter.

“No, we're married, actually,” Jaskier replies, and settles himself on his blushing husband’s lap as he orders them a couple more beers. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr's @persony-pepper :)


End file.
